The Secrets of Neverland
by OwlKat
Summary: Okay, so Captain Hook has a secret daughter with a French gypsy. She is truly 18 years old but is stuck at 15 years old. She is hiding in Skull Rock and has never met anyone, but the mermaids  OONA! Note:Spelling mistake 'Had Head'in Peter POV chapter1
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hello loyal readers. Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. Its hard for my Beauty Pop story to continue, and I forgot where I was in my Twilight story, so after I finish this chapter I'm gonna work hard on 'em, 'kay? Please enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Dad Likes To Keep Me Hidden

Séraphie POV

I live on Neverland.

I know it's strange, but it's true. My father once journeyed to the land most people live in. He met a woman and they fell in love. My mother was a young gypsy and together they had me. It was then my mother learned he was a pirate from Neverland. After that she shunned him and I grew up in Versailles. That's a city next to Paris. We visited the city of lights many times. Three years ago, my mother died and my father came to take me to Neverland right after the funeral. He said he didn't want anyone to believe that mothers were not needed when he saw how much I missed mine. Ever since then, Captain Hook's hated Peter Pan and the lost boys. However much he loved me, he was embarrassed and didn't want to tell his crew he had a fifteen year old daughter. I'm actually eighteen but I feel and look fifteen.

I don't depend on him for anything, I learned that he's too embarrassed by me to even try to be a good father. I'm a bit of a _rebelle._A bit of a rebel.

I don't have many friends, but the mermaids are the best friends a girl could have. They only flirt with Peter Pan to distract him from me, because I spend most of my time with them. Oona is my best friend though.

But other than Tigerlily, the snobbiest girl in the world, I'm the only human girl. I've seen Peter and I wish I could meet him, but my dad would be so angry if anyone were to discover me. Especially if it was Peter Pan.

"Sera! Sera!" I turned and saw Oona swimming towards me, flailing her arms, "Took you long enough. What were you daydreaming about?"

"Nothing, I was only thinking." I replied, deciding not to tell her of my desire to meet Peter Pan.

"Well, come on! We got to get that boat ready to get back! I woke up late today and Peter will wonder why everyone except me is there!" I laughed and started rowing as fast as I could.

Peter Pan POV (**only time I'm switching POVs, i promise!)**

"Hey Oona! Why aren't you at the lagoon?" I called out to Oona, who seemed rather frazzled and surprised to see me.

"Erm...Just a second, Peter!" She seemed to swim at the speed of light towards a cliff and behind it. What is she hiding?

So I followed her and found her talking to a beautiful girl in a row boat, wearing a strange mish-mash of clothes.

"Okay, Sera, you have to stay here, otherwise Peter will find you! And who can imagine what your dad will do when he learns that and he will learn about, mark my words," I had never seen Oona be anything, but flirtatious and silly, so seeing her like this was a surprise. And who was this girl? And why did Oona speak of her father finding out? Why would it be bad if i knew about her existence? If there's anything I'm not good at, it's at answering questions.

"I know, I know. I'll had back to skull rock for the day actually. That'll be safer. I'll see you and the others tomorrow!"

"And may that skunk, Tigerlily, never show her face!" Oona cheered in ending. I never knew that they disliked each other so much. I'd have to go to Skull Rock this evening to see her. I flew back silently and speedily to the same spot. And waited for Oona's return with a knowing smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hi people, I lied, the next chapters in my other stories will take a while, BUT I'll take any "Return to Japan" and "The Theories" suggestions so feel free. Anyways, this story is either going to be seriously short or very extensive. Read on…**

Chapter 2: In Hiding

Sera POV

I am so bored. Why did Peter have to be flying there when Oona was taking me to Mermaid Lagoon? He ruined EVERYTHING. Now, I have spent my whole day hiding, without so much as a snack, much less a meal. _Snap _Oh god, looks like my father and Peter Pan are in here having another fight.

"Hey, Peter, are you sure that there's some kind of hidden treasure in here?"

"Well, yeah. I mean, the mermaids told me that there is and Oona was swimming outside the lagoon this morning. The worse we have to worry about is that they were having a little laugh at us. Okay, you guys search underwater, I'll search above. Got that?"

"Yes, Peter." OH NO. Did Oona let slip something? Or was it Larelei? She never seemed to like me. Or was it—no. Peter Pan must've found a way to listen in on our conversation. Or he just is stupid and thought that's why Oona was out of the lagoon. Maybe—

Oh no. There are the splashes. They've gone underwater. I've gotta find a way out of here before he finds me.

"Hey, is there anyone here? Anyone at all?"

I stayed as silent as possible. If he found me, my father would surely find out and I'd get in huge trouble.

"There you are." I nearly screamed. Peter was right behind me. I know I jumped and was hyperventilating.

"It's okay. It's just me. And I'm just curious why I never knew you were here and why I can't know. And a few other things…"

I'd rather him think me stupid and that I can't speak English, maybe he didn't hear me say what I did when he listened in on our conversation.

"Um, bonjour. Parlez-vous Francais?" I asked, hoping that he would think I couldn't speak anything but French.

"I know you speak English so please just talk to me," Peter said, rolling his eyes.

"Okay, well what do you want to know? Just tell me so you can go away and my dad won't get angry at me." I said angrily, with my usual attitude, instead of my polite or worried attitude. He seemed taken aback. He must have thought I was a docile and sweet French girl.

"Um, well I just wanted to know how you got here. He stuttered a little, cute. GAH WHAT AM I THINKING?

"Well, my mother died when I was 15, three years ago. And then I came here."

"What's your name? I'm Peter Pan."

"I'm Seraphia, Sera for short." Woah. I'm having a normal, regular conversation with my dad's archnemesis.

"Do you know Oona? Oh, what am I saying, of course you know her. Sorry I eavesdropped."

"It's okay. You should get back to the Lost Boys, before they come back up from the water." He nodded and just like that, left.

At the time I had been enjoying myself, but as soon as Peter left, I started freaking out. What will I do if my father finds out that I'm actually friends with Peter? And that I'm friends with all the mermaids? I'm so worried that Peter will let something slip or what if I accidentally mention how many friends I've made on Neverland.

I hope, hope, hope that he never finds out, ever.


End file.
